Vehicles utilize many different suspension systems and components to absorb vibrations from road load inputs to improve vehicle control and passenger comfort. One such suspension component is a shock tower that is used to facilitate mounting of a damping component between a vehicle fixed structure and a suspension component for a vehicle wheel. Traditionally, shock towers have been formed from stamped steel components that are welded together to form a final assembly. These steel shock towers are heavy, time consuming to assemble, and adversely affect fuel economy. Die cast aluminum and magnesium shock towers provide for weight savings over traditional steel shock towers; however, these solutions have a cost premium that is only suitable for certain applications.